


For someone special

by MsPyromaniac



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Gift for someone, It's for someone awesome, short sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPyromaniac/pseuds/MsPyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first story is a bit more serious than the next. It's a birthday gift to a very dear and best friend who totally deserves it. I might not be able to draw like her, but I think I can write decent enough~.<br/>And I usually DON'T write with OCs, since I'm not fond of it, but she's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The mood of the Phantomhive mansion was always the same. Basically, it was how it is now. Gloomy, stressful, and a bit creepy with the unspoken question of what really happened on the day of the fire looming over the current Earl's head. Not even the four rambunctious servents and their antics could lighten the usual dullness that spread throughout the Phamtonhive mansion. The residents and the guest that visited noticed the drul atmosphere even despite the impressive decor and all ended up feeling the same mopy feeling. All except, the demon Sebastion. He loved the twisted and dark mood that the manor carried. He was a demon after all with a sick sort of humor. As well as many secrets from his master even though it was in his contract to stay truthful. But, Sebastion loved to partake in sins, especially in the ones that he fancied doing for quite some time, but couldn't. Now, though, he's been discovering quite the bit of loop-holes.

 

It was another day with the same mood as always, and Sebastian was doing his regular butler duties which included bringing mail to the Earl of Phantomhive. Like any other day when he held a secret, he had a devilish smile on his face and a taunting glint in his eyes. The butler entered the Lord's study still with his face as mentioned before and placed the serving tray on the desk, taking the silver cover off to reveal the letters that had been sent. They were mostly invitations to parties and other events, but there was one in particualr that the Earl was looking for as he shuffled through the letters. "What's with the look?" Ciel asked, eyebrow slightly arched and eyes not leaving the contents in his hands. The glint in Sebastian's eyes only grew.

 

"What ever do you mean, young master?" he asked. Voice as deep and professional with a hint of mocking. Ciel continued to shuffle through all of the letters until he found the one with the queen's signature stamp. He expected a task from her. It had been two weeks since his last one after all and England wasn't exactly a country that was dry at night. Especially not with grim reapers and demons running about.

 

"You know what I mean," came Ciel's reply as he opened the envelope and carefully took the letter out. He started to carefully read it, not wanting to skip around on any detail. Though, as silent moments are sadly never perfect, Ciel sneezed. That came as quite the surprise to him. There was no spring-time fever so that meant no spring time allergies. He sneezed again. "Ugh! Have you been around a damn cat or something!" Sebastian allowed a smirk to appear on his face.

 

"Now why would I go around the very thing that triggers your allergies?" the Butler cunningly asked. "I have to worry about you health." Ciel merely glared at that response knowing full well that Sebastian had a thing for cats. If Ciel found a cat near the mansion he was personally going to kill it in front of Sebastian. Anything that brought any sort of happiness towards the demon pissed him off. So it only made sense that Ciel liked to tick him off. Ciel's eyes never left the letter as he responded.

 

"Mm, so you say." He then placed the letter down since he understood quite well what he was asked to do. "I suppose you already know what this mission is about. It's going to be a bit more difficult than the others being as the criminal is among nobles. Tch, I swear to you people think they can do anything once they get a bit of power." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Well that is very common among humans," he said, loved being the one to normally point out the flaws of homo sapiens. "What will you do? You'll have to lure him out somehow and if it is a noble as you say-"

 

"It's not your job to doubt me or to make my job worse," Ciel interrupted, "You know the routine as well as I do. Now, let's cut the shit." Sebastians smile remained. He was also one for ticking people off, especially his master.

 

"My apologies young master," he said, bowing slightly. "I was going to say that 'since it's a noble' we can't very well barge in on anyone in that category and question them. You know how hostile humans can be." Again he was smirking. Ciel rolled his eyes.

 

"If they're as hostile as a demons word play then I can guarantee that would be some force to reckon with," he mused, then sighed, "Of course we can't do that. It'll be simple though. We'll organize a 'party'. You know, give them all of the benefits of the Phantomhive hospitality." Now it was Ciel's turn to smirk.

 

"And who shall I invite to this 'historic evening'?" Sebastian questioned. Amused look playing on his face. Ciel shrugged.

 

"You decide. You're the one inviting them after all."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In times like these, Sebastain loved to take part in his most favorite sin. Though it didn't seem too harmful to others it could cause quite the fuss in the Phantomhive household. But he did have to write up that guest list and he would need some motivation, so why not? He walked outside and called out, "Black?" he called, "Where are you, Black?" An ironic name as any, especially for the creature in question. In a matter of seconds a small black cat with huge glittery silver eyes pounced over. Sebastain smiled and picked the small animal up. The cat curled up against him, liking the attention. Now, there are lots of stray cats around, but Sabastian could tell a mangy animal from a true piece of art. Not that he thought any cats at all were mangy animals, but there was just something about this one. It held a certain dark air around itself as if it had a dreadful secret it wished it could share. Sebastian took the cat inside of the mansion with him. It wasn't the first time that he had done so and it wasn't like Ciel would notice.

 

So Black was going to serve as his motivation as the demon set his eyes on the task that he was ordered to complete. So he brought it into his office like room where he handled these matter above other ones such as things involving inventory and the Phantomhive company. He set the cat on the coffee table in the room where a stack of newspapers were and lots of books as Sebastian started to write the guest list for the party down. It wouldn't just be a guest list he would have to do though...And he knew that the young brat knew full well about this and gave the demon no details as to make his life even harder. Sebastian was going to have to plan catering, entertainment, decorations, musicians, etc. It would be quite the task, but not a difficult one. His thoughts however were interrupted by a high-pitched 'meow' and the feeling of Black nuzzling herself under Sebastian's hand, wanting to be pet. The demon smiled down at the fluffy animal.

 

"I'll pay attention to you in a bit," he told her, stroking her marvelous fur a few times before putting her back on the coffee table. The cat seemed a bit upset at that, but realized that it wouldn't get what it wanted, so it just laid on the newspapers as the butler returned to his work. He was thinking he'd do the same caterers as the Viscount Druitt had for his last ball, and maybe he'd invite the Viscount himself~. He knew that the young lord might benefit from seeing him again~. The thought made the demon smirk. So the catering service was picked out and he supposed he could hire the best entertainment and musicians that England had to offer. It was a Phantomhive party after all. So the list for all of the party things were soon make once the demon figured out other things such as decorators and servers and such. Now he needed to think up a guest list.

 

Seastian allowed Black to sit on his lap as he thought about that one. It wasn't hard figuring out the usual people like Lau, Madem Red, and other people that usually did business with or knew the Earl well. The hard part however, would be the suspects of the crime. He knew that the killer would most likely strike at the party if he was there and Sebastian knew that someone dieing was not an obstacle for him or Ciel. This one seemed a bit harder than usual... He smirked, "Do you know any suspects, Black?" he jokingly asked the cat, petting it's fur.

 

Black looked up at Sebastian, sliver eyes shining and meowed. Surprisingly to the demon, the cat hopped on the table and put it's paw on the face of someone on a newspaper, hissing while she looked down at it. That alone made Sebastian's face turn to one with slight shock and it was hard to shock a demon like him. Though, that face did not stay for long as he smirked. That could only prove a bit of other things...But he minus well let her have this one. He picked the little cat up and gently rubbed it's head.

 

"Lord Saud, huh? I'll be sure to make sure he's the guest of honor," the butler mused. Black looked up at Sebastian and if a cat could do a noticeably serious face, that was what it was doing in it's gaze. Then the bell signalizing that Ciel needed his 'number one butler' rang. Sebastain sighed, looking at Black. "I have to take you outside again." The cat understood his words quite well and looked a bit glum. So, Sebstian placed Black gently outside before going straight to the young lord's study, wondering what he wanted. Ciel had been doing some kind of paperwork and only looked up once the door opened and Sebastian entered. Professional as always. "Yes, young master?"

 

Ciel put his pen down, "Have you made the party plans?" he asked, knowing that Sebastian would have it all done by now. Sebastian didn't get any closer, knowing that Ciel would sneeze and the last thing (though actually the first thing) he'd want to do would be to irritate the young master and his allergies. The demon nodded.

 

"Yes I have. I've made the guest list, order the catering, booked the entertainment, and well you know, the usual, sir," Sebastian said. Ciel's mouth twitched into a smirk, seeing that he hadn't told Sebastian to do all of that, but just rather expected it done.

 

"Good," the young lord spoke then stood up, "I think it's time we see the undertaker. You know, just in case we need to add a few more additions to the guest list." Sebastian reluctantly went over and helped Ciel with his coat, only to have him sneeze. Ciel glared at the demon only to receive a taunting smirk.

 

"I don't think adding onto it will be necessary, but I will follow your lead." Sebastian felt there was something to Black choosing Lord Saud to invite to the party and he was going to be confident in her decision. Ciel rolled his eyes.

 

"That smug about your decisions, huh? We'll well see how it goes," he muttered, only to sneeze again. Sebastian led the way out of the office and out of the manor. The three, sometimes four, idiots didn't seem to be causing mischief today, so that was always good to know. Sebastian wouldn't have to worry about them.

 

Once out of the manor, a carriage pulled up and Ciel and Sebastian got in. The ride was short and mostly silent as Ciel looked out the window in boredom and Sebsastian didn't say much. They were soon at the undertakers shop and got out of the carriage. Ciel seemed a bit reluctant to go in as he thought the undertaker was a 'sicko', but he presumed that he had absoulutly no choice. He needed the information. So, the young lord stepped in when Sebastain opened the door for him. The undertaker was busy cleaning a skull when they stepped in for no reason necessary. He giggled a bit. "Here about the recent murders, are you? I knew it was only a matter of time," he said, eyes not leaving the beauty in his hands. Ciel shivered from his tone of voice and creepy surroundings. There were coffins everywhere and the smell of salt lingered in the air.

 

"Yes, I am, and I don't plan on making you laugh since we're short on time," Ciel spoke. The whole place gave him the creeps, much in contrast to his demon butler who seemed very amused with the display. The undertaker let out a little laugh like usual.

 

"Ha! Fine, fine, there's a funeral going on soon, so I'm also a bit low on time," he admitted, "Come, sit." He ushered the Earl to sit on a coffin as he spoke of what he knew. "Most of the women murdered seemed to have been prostitutes from what I gathered. You know, the type of women that wouldn't be missed. Though this act seemed more out of anger than anything. You know, death by choking, stabbing, bludgeoning. Like an act that has gone to far." Ciel nodded, taking in the information.

 

"So, it's safe to say that the first murder might have been an accident that had gone wrong and the others just followed suit due to the first one," Sebastian mused, trying to put the pieces together. The undertaker nodded.

 

"Yes, that could be assumed, especially since there was one young lady who came over here actually knowing about one of the prostitutes. This was before the murders became more frequent. I have reason to believe that it may have been the first one," he said. Ciel rose an eyebrow.

 

"Go on," he urged, "Who is she?" The undertaker knew he was going to ask that.

 

"She was the woman's daughter it seemed and she wanted the body of her dead mom back. Her name was Lila. Don't know her last name though." The man shrugged as if the former thing said was pretty natural. Ciel looked a bit shocked.

 

"And you GAVE it to her?!" he asked. The undertaker nodded. "Why?! That would have been great evidence to use!" Then a slight laugh coming from the creepy man's mouth was heard.

 

"She did say it was her mother, so why not? I could definitely see some resemblance in them. Besides it was all before this became an issue and poor girl. I felt sorry for her. She looked as if she had just seen a murder or something~." He laughed again, almost like a taunt. Ciel's face was far from pleased. Sebastain smirked.

 

"Maybe she saw her mom being murdered then?" he tried only to have the shortest male in the room groan.

 

"We know nothing of this woman named Lila and I doubt we can really find her right now. Tch, the only thing this did was piss me off. Let's go Sebastian," he said, leaving the shop annoyed. The demon smiled at the undertaker.

 

"Thank you for your help," he mused with a double meaning. The undertaker nodded.

 

"Anytime~."

 

It would be some time before the party, but that was where Sebastian and Ciel were going to lay all of their cards down on this final night. The more time the better. The week, however, went by quickly for Sebastian since he had Black to waste the time with.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Please don't tell me you invite Elizabeth," Ciel said as he was awaiting the guests arrival. Most of them had shown up as well as the Viscount Druitt. Though the 'guest of honor' didn't show up quite yet, other suspects had. Black was sitting on a window sill, having managed to sneak in when Lau and Ran Moi were bugging Ciel. Sebastain hadn't noticed her presence yet and if he had he might be able to guess that she snuck in to see the unfolding of the events that were to take place that night. There was something about that cat and the demon knew it. He just didn't have the time to really put the suspicions together. The demon smiled at Ciel's words.

 

"Is that an order? Or would you prefer the truth?" he asked. The Earl let out a groan and rolled his eyes. Elizabeth was someone that he did not want to be around when he was looking for a killer. He knew that she'd bitch though if she found out he had a party and didn't invite her.

 

"Whatever, the damage is done now." Then Ciel sneezed. "Ugh, I hope none of these bastards have been around any cats." Sebastian was with him for most of the day, so he couldn't really blame him.

 

"Now now, young master. Is that anyway for a young lord to speak of his guests?" Sebastian smirked. Ciel, once again, rolled his eyes. His attention was now turned to a guest that had just shown up as the sun had set completely, leaving the sky slowly changing from the orange and light pink color to a darker color as dark blue started to rise into the mix.

 

"Pleasure to meet you Earl Phatomive. I'm Lord Saud," the rather large and a bit chubby man said. Ciel put on his fake smile as he did with everyone else. He shook the man's hand.  
"The pleasure is mine. I do hope you enjoy all that the house of Phantomhive has to offer," he said. Saud nodded and moved along. Once he was out of earshot, Ciel sighed, looking to Sebastian. 

"Why is HE a suspect? I've read in the recent newspapers that he had been traveling the world for charity. I highly doubt he has time to murder prostitutes." The earl sneezed again.

 

Sebastian smiled his normal teasing one, "Humans always have time for sins," he said. Ciel crossed his arms and looked out a nearby tall window briefly, making sure there was no one else coming.

 

"I'll try to remember that. For now we have a murderer to capture."

 

Sebastian looked out the window as well, since, as the head butler he had to be on the top of his game. He wondered where black was...He didn't see her outside. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her all day. He hoped she was all right. A cute cat like her shouldn't be wondering around when there were people in carriages about. "Sebastian? Sebastian? Stop spacing out and let's go." Sebastain looked over to see his master walking towards the ballroom. He smirked.

 

"Yes my lord."

 

The small Earl disappeared into the big and wonderfully decorated ballroom. The beautiful sea of fabrics from the dresses and suits worn worked well with the golden tablecloths and dark blue metallic ribbon wrapped around the structural pillars throughout the room. This was the Phatomhive manor so it had to be the best of the best. The party seemed to be going well and there was light conversation among the nobles. As Ciel, soon being accompanied by Sebastain, went over to his aunt and Lau to converse the mood for them quickly switched back to what was at hand. "You seem to have your hands full, Earl~," Lau spoke as he allowed Ran Mau to sit on his lap.

 

"Don't I always," Ciel mused, "Why else would I hold a ball? I don't like dancing and I hate the expected lifestyle of nobles. I can't just take it easy." Lau chuckled a bit.

 

"Aww, but isn't that what children are supposed to do? Why don't you dance with your fiance," he suggested only to receive a glare from Ciel and a smirk from Sebastian.

 

"Because unlike you, I'm usually very busy and have no time to sit around and smoke all day." That only seemed to amuse the asain man even more.

 

"Ow, I'm hurt, young lord~." Before Ciel could make a comeback, Madam Red finally gave her input.

 

"Leave my darling nephew alone. He's a very busy man after all," she said, patting Ciel's head. "You just need to worry about fulfilling the queens orders." Ciel nodded, pushing her hand away.

 

"I intend to."

 

Now, as expected, the highlight of the evening seemed as if it was going to occur and Ciel looked at Sebasatian who nodded. The demon ordered Mey-Rin to carry in five bottles of champagne to the main table. She was a klutzy maid, but perfect for the job he needed her to do. As needed, she slipped.

 

The heart-struck maid had been thinking of the demon right before the accident occurred, so it came as a surprise to her when she fell, letting out a scream and all of the bottles seemed to fly from her. Though, because of her sharp skill in other places, she heard that her scream seemed to have an echo, which wasn't likely with all of the people in the room, so the sound couldn't bounce off the walls. The guests didn't notice however, but what they did notice was Sebastain expertly catching all five of the bottles in a pyramid like formation. As they all clapped, Ciel slipped from the room with the intent of no one questioning him and he walked up the main stairs to the second floor of the mansion.  
Now all he had to do was figure out the direction the scream came from. He was certain it was one of the guest rooms. His train of thought; however, was interrupted when he had the urge to sneeze. And that was what he did. "Ugh, who the bloody hell let a cat in!" he cursed, looking down at the small black cat in front of him. The cat meowed and looked up into Ciel's blue eyes with it's silver ones. This was the last thing Ciel needed, so he walked past the animal, sneezing. The cat seemed to go in front of him again, causing him to stop. "Leave you dirty thing," he spat out.

 

"I think she wants you to follow her." Ciel groaned, hearing the demons words and turning around to see him. The cat went in front of Sebastian and let out a meow, happy he was there. Ciel glared.

 

"Really? Are we that fucking desperate to follow a damn animal around?" the young lord said, obviously getting more aggravated. He let out another sneeze. The cat started to walk in the opposite direction as they had been going in. The butler shrugged to his master before following. "Tch, this better have some meaning to it," Ciel reluctantly followed. The cat led the way into the billiard room where sounds of heavy pants behind the door could be heard. It seemed as if Black had been doing some investigating of her own that night. She seemed a bit frazzled now though, so Sebstian gently picked her up and petted her head. Ciel got closer to the door and opened it slightly. The smell of blood seemed to flow from the room, making the earl open the door wider. Black hissed and jumped down from Sebastain's hold, disappearing into the room. It was pretty dark, so no scene could be made out. Quick shuffling was heard though as Ciel walked closer.

 

"My lord! There's no need to come any closer! This is all a misunderstanding!" The voice sounded slightly familiar to Ciel and Sebastain. The feeling of rage seemed to come in from the room now and that made the Earl a bit reluctant to go inside.

 

"Sebastain, light a candle or something," Ciel mused, seeing as getting to the light on the other side of the room proved itself to be difficult. The butler nodded, grabbing a nearby candle in a holder against the wall, though as he tried to bring it closer to the room, the candle blew out. The mood was more than murderous now. It was more sinister and dark. Ciel was growing impatient. "Whoever you are, come out now!" There was a spark in the room as if the light that hadn't even been turned on had burst. There was a crash, then a sound that sounded so sweet to the demon's ears.

 

"Ah~!"

 

"What the hell was that?" Ciel asked, turning to the demon. Sebastain shrugged. He started to walk into the room, slowly as Ciel stayed behind in the dimly lit hallway.

 

"He's getting away!" Another crash at the last word uttered and the broken lights somehow flickered on to reveal the questioning scene. There was a dead and bloody body of a woman. It seemed as if her attacker banged her head against the billiard table and stabbed her in the eye with a billiard stick. Her clothes were a mess. The room was 'turned upside' practically and the window was broken. There was another young lady in the room with striking features that Sebastain had only seen on one other beautiful creature. Long luxurious black hair and sparkling silver eyes. This lady was clad in a smokey grey dress that had seemed frozen in time. (1) She rushed to the dead body, glancing up at Ciel and Sebastain. "It's Saud! He's the killer, you must capture him!" She checked the dead woman's pulse.

 

There was a teasing smirk on Sebastain's face. Ciel on the other hand had no words to express his feeling. He looked surprised and as if he hadn't known what to do. He'd ask questions later. For now, he just needed to get this done with. He looked at the young lady. "Will you be willing to testify that?" he asked. She nodded quickly.

 

"Yes, that bastard killed my mother in front of my very eyes," the lady said, "His acts shouldn't go unpunished." Ciel nodded helped the young lady up before leading her out of the room. Sebastain looked at the room one final time before following after the two.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lord Saud was back in the ballroom. He was chatting with the other nobles leisurely. Smile on his face and his figure was very relaxed. Among the people he was speaking to were Lau and Madam Red. "I wonder where Lord Phantomhive has went off to," Lau said, "Maybe it's bedtime for him already." The madam rolled her eyes.

 

"He's probably off somewhere with that butler of his," she said, hitting the asain man's head. Just then, Ciel, the new lady, and Sebastain appeared in the ballroom. Ciel was breathing heavy slightly, making the demon smirk.

 

"Young master, you should really work on your physique more," he teased. Ciel rolled his eyes at the taunting.

 

"Shut up," he said, "Now is not the time." The Earl walked over to Lord Saud, who smiled at him graciously.

 

"Nice to see you again, Lord Phantomhive. What a lovely ball you thre-" He was interrupted though, by Ciel ignoring him and speaking to everyone else.

 

"There has been a murder tonight and it was committed by Lord Saud," the Earl said, in a tone that dared anyone to go against him. Ciel hated to have this all out in the open, but he presumed that the queen would rather it this way. Besides, there was no other way since the murder had been done at the party and people would be questioning it eventually when the person who was killed didn't show up. He also needed the strange lady to testify. There were gasps, filling the room. Saud chuckled though.

 

"Pulling some kind of prank on me?" he said, "Very funny Lord Phantomhive. I get that you'd tease me like this because a philanthropist like me wouldn't be able to dare to do such a thing." The lady walked over. Pissed as ever. It made Lord Saud's eyes nearly pop out of his skull.

 

"Don't you DARE try to make yourself look innocent you bloody swine!" she raged. Lord Saud nearly chocked on his own saliva.

 

"L-Lila? I though you would have been d-dead on the streets by now!" he gasped. Now it was Ciel's turn to look shocked.

 

"You're Lila?!" he asked. He had thought that the woman that had just died was her mother. Why was she in that room then. Hearing all of this made Sebastain smirk and just watched the display unfold. The lady, now known as Lila, never let her eyes leave Saud's.

 

"This man is a murderer and a liar!" she said, "He deserves worse than the death penalty." It was obvious that she was really angry and the demon wanted to know where all of this anger came from. Lord Saud was still shocked. He grabbed Lila's arm, pulling her to him.

 

"It was your mother's fault! My late wife was going to find out! I had no choice! Come on, forgive me! I could use a beautiful lady like you around. What do you say! I'll give you all of the riches you could ever want!" Saud begged. Lila turned to him, glaring.

 

"The nerve you have to say that to me...," she said. She kicked him off of her, walking over to stand by Sebastain's side. She didn't realize that her last action was out of habit. Saud was a mess on the floor now. All of the nobles looked shocked and lots of gasps left their mouths, which was very amusing for Lau who just sat back and drunk. Ciel looked at Saud.

 

"Sebastain, call Lord Randall. We'll let the Yard deal with him now," he said.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The capture had been very sucsessful. And after a few words with Ciel, he allowed Lila to stay over until further notice. He wanted to know her story and how she became mixed up in all of this. Lila, finally felt at peace as she sat down in the guest room she was given. It was really cozy and she was wearing some of Mey-Rin's night clothes until further notice. She let out a relieved sigh, sitting on the big and comfortable bed. The sheets were freshly washed and the moonlight illuminated their white color as did the candle light in the room. It felt nice to just relax in her own skin.

 

A knock was heard.

 

Followed by the door opening with a soft screech. "Black?" Sebastain's voice rung through the air as he slowly stepped into the room.

 

"Hm?" Lila answered, but she realized her mistake right there and blushed, "Oh...How did you figure out it was me..." Her voice was a bit sheepish. Sebastain closed the door and smirked, slowly walking over to the bed and sitting down by her. Very close.

 

"I've never seen a more beautiful creature with such features," he said. "Normally humans aren't worthy of such praise, but I know that there's more to you. For instance, I know you know about the contract between Ciel and I and that I'm a demon." Lila smiled, softly. Sebastain moved closer to her looking into her silver eyes with his now demonic ones. His lips just centimeters from hers. "Tell me~," he breathed softly. Lila pulled back, smirking seductively.

 

"Where should I began...," she muttered to herself, leaning back on her hands. "Well, when I was young, my father died...My mother went to work as a prostitute to support her and I," she decided to explain the story in as less words as possible. It would be less confusing that way. "There was this one customer, Saud, who continued to go back to her. He seemed a bit obsessed with her...Well, that obsession soon switched onto me and one day he tried to touch me. My mother wouldn't let him though no matter what price he gave her. It's really hazy so I don't know what was said exactly, but they got into an argument that led Saud into getting violent and killed my mother. I was so shocked, I had never seen death before...As time went on, I wanted her back...I had read about demons before since I'm found of reading and would read just about anything..." She trailed off for a bit.  
"You needed to get her body first, didn't you? So you went to the undertaker before he got rid of it?" Sebastain asked. Lila nodded.

 

"Yes, and he gave me her body...It's not like I could give her a proper funeral anyway, and I couldn't bear to see her dead. I'd rather give up my own sole for her, so I tried to summon a demon and surprisingly it worked...But..."

 

"Demons can't bring people back from the dead, you know," Sebastain said. The Shimigami's would be pissed. Lila once again nodded.

 

"So I've figured out," she said, "I was tricked by the demon since he seemed to think I was naive and wanted to use me as a personal joke it seemed. He told me in a sickeningly teasing way 'true loves kiss always breaks the spell in fairy tales'. And that was the last I saw of him...Doesn't make much sense to me now, since I'm human again." Sebastain seemed highly amused. He knew that there was always something about her and that even as a human, she deserved a demon's attention.

 

"I knew I liked you for a reason deeper than your feline appearance," he mused, "It was you who turned yourself back. Not by being a divine being, but because of your will. Seeing Saud must have triggered something in you. It's not as if you were bound by a contract anyway. I just didn't think a human could outdo a demon's curse on will power alone. You really are something." Lila looked up at Sebastain.

 

"So you say...," she said, "What's to not say that tomorrow I won't turn back or something? I'm not anything special." Sebastain sighed at her words, but then a smirk graced his lips.

 

"I can prevent that," he purred before leaning in and kissing Lila's lips.

 

Unsurprisingly, the whole thing escalated and Ciel didn't get any sleep.

 

____________________________________________________  
(1) I didn't know how to say it, but by that I meant it was as if she had been wearing that dress for a long time. Because she was wearing it when turned into a cat. Couldn't have her being bare now could we~.


	2. Sinbad and Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't too cannon and some parts might not make since to some people. It's based off of the first role-play I did with her. That one was VERY eventful and fun~.

"What? You want to know all about me?"

 

Kouha nodded, "Something like that," he said, "Usually I wouldn't step foot in Sindria unless it had to do with more...well...personal matters, but today I'm here to find out what kind of life the queen of Sindria lives. You know, from the start of your day to the end of it." Silver eyes blinked in confusion at the pinkette in front of her. Lila sighed.

 

"I mean, I guess I could tell you about what I usually do-," she stopped when one of Kouha's moisturized hands clamped onto her mouth.  
"No, don't tell me. Actions speak louder than words after all, right? So tomorrow I'll just observe you and have my attendants observe you," Kouha explained, removing his hand. 

He wiped it right after, knowing where her mouth had probably been. Well...what it had been on anyway...or what had been in it. Lila sighed, putting a hand on her curvy hip.  
"Does your wife know about this?" she asked, "You know, about how you're going to be stalking me?" Kouha just smiled.

 

"She's in on this, too," he said. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes and definite craziness on his face, but Lila didn't think much of it because Kouha was known as a bad little spitfire. She shrugged simply.

 

"Alright," she said, "Just don't bother me when I'm doing anything personal." Kouha nodded, smile still there.

 

"You won't even know I'm there."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lila didn't find it worth it to share this info with her husband. She presumed that it would be better to not tell anyone so everything will happen naturally. So she hoped that Sin behaved. It was the morning, so she didn't think Kouha or anyone working for him was spying on her right now. Lila sighed, feeling too tired to get up and close the curtains. She just cuddled back up against her husband, tiredly. They both weren't wearing much since last night, like every other night, was rather...eventful...That might be a good word to describe it. Though her plan of trying to go back to sleep was cut short when she felt Sinbad's strong arms getting tighter around her, signalling that he was up. Golden eyes stared down softly at sparkling silver ones. "Good morning, love~," he purred, "I'm surprised you're up this early because you seemed pretty exhausted last night~." Lila lightly hit Sinbad's chest at the teasing.

 

"Shut up, that was your fault anyway," she blushed. Her eyes were looking downward and when she finally snapped out of feeling embarrassed she realized what they had landed on and that only made it worse. Sinbad chuckled, gently raising Lila's head by putting two fingers under her chin and raising it up.

 

"My eyes are up here, sweetie," he teased her once again. Lila groaned from discomfort and gave Sinbad's hair a playful tug.

 

"Shut up," she huffed, "You're making things worse." Lila was trying to be serious, but her annoyed face was too much for Sinbad to bare. He moved her body closer to his, pressing her rather large breasts against his muscular chest.

 

"Are you upset with me~. Here, let me fix that," he purred against her ear. Lila's face flushed at that and Sinbad gently kissed her lips a few times before trailing his kisses down to her neck where he started to suck on her soft spot. Lila let out a moan, wrapping her arms around Sinbad's neck and tilted her head a little to give him more access. Sinbad moved on top of Lila, taking her arms and pinning them above her head. He went back to making out with her. But that was merely a distraction as he reached over, grabbing some rope used some time previously and tieing her arms up. Lila blushed, soft cheeks now scarlet as her eyes looked up at Sinbad's full of lust and anticipation.  
But what she didn't know was that she was being spied on currently.

 

"Hmph, bondage so early in the morning? Those horny bastards...," the third prince of Kou smirked, eying the two through binoculars. Before things got too out of hand, he put them down, not wanting to see anything picturesque. He was having breakfast in the Sindrian garden and from there with binoculars he could see in Sinbad's room since someone didn't get up and close the curtains.

 

"What did I tell you? I know how Sinbad is, I'm sure they're fucking every second of every day." Kouha looked at his wife and smirked.

 

"Oh please, men have more willpower than you think," the prince said, reaching over to twirl a long strand of her light blue hair around one of his fingers. She rolled her eyes.  
"You must not be a man then."

 

Back in Sinbad and Lila's room, the temperature was rising quickly as Sinbad rammed into Lila's g-spot over and over again, hands squeezing at her breasts as the woman moaned loudly and called out. Sinbad knew her body well by now to know how to get her where she needed to be and then some. He really couldn't keep his hands off of her. One of his hands moved to her clit to rub it hard as he fucked her. Soon, Lila could no longer take it and having nothing to hold onto for support, she came easily and hard, calling out her husband's name. Sinbad soon followed a few moments later groaning and spilling deep inside of her. He pulled out, panting and laid next to his wife. "Let's continue this in the shower, shall we~?" Lila sighed, feeling exhausted already.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lila sighed, tiredly, now being away from her husband for a little bit. They had obviously 'gotton together' in the shower and Kouha and company were kind of discreetly 'interviewing' Sinbad to figure that one out. The only reason that Lila was alone right now because she was in her and her husband's office doing work. Something that Sinbad loathed. He hated doing paper work. Actually, he just hated work in general and if it wasn't for that fact, he would be on his wife right now in more ways than one. But nevertheless, he had to go and get it done. He was usually able to get something out of Lila for doing it, so that was more than worth the work. Lila could hear her husband coming from down the hallway, talking to the pink haired Kou prince. "Why are you asking me all of this anyway?" Sinbad asked. Kouha shrugged, looking at the taller male.

 

"Well, you know just trying to make conversation, and we're guys after all," he said. Sinbad nodded, actually thinking that to be a good enough reason for all of the sex-based questions.

 

"Ah, I see. Well what about you? Did you do anything eventful with your wife this morning?" Kouha didn't expect for it to be turned on him. The only thing that happened with him and his wife in the morning was him getting a threat because he woke her up.

 

"Umm, something like that...I'll see you later!" Kouha left, leaving Sinbad more confused about this whole ordeal than ever. Sinbad walked into the office, smiling at his wife, hard at work.

 

"Can't you do anything without looking sexy~?" he asked, her purr in his voice. No matter what she did, that woman was damn fine. Lila sighed, looking up at her husband breifly then returning to work.

 

"Can't you come over here and get to work?" she retorted. She obviously took her job in this monarchy seriously. Someone had to, which was why Ja'far was more than happy that Sinbad had married Lila. He didn't have to worry about things like this getting done. Sinbad smirked, purposefully taking that challenge to have a different meaning. He went over to Lila and started to lightly rub her shoulder, causing the woman to let out another sigh.

 

"I'll get to work~," Sinbad smirked. He leaned his head down to nibble on her ear, making his wife blush.

 

"Not now," she said, "I'm being serious."

 

"So am I, now just let me 'work'~." Sinbad was always like this with his wife. He simply could not keep his hands off of her. She had no choice now. It would be the only way to get him to work.

 

"If we have sex in the office you have to SERIOUSLY do your paperwork," Lila told him, dead seriousness in her voice. Sinbad nodded. He could live with those terms.

 

"Fine by me~," he purred. Lila got up and closed the curtains, making Sinbad raise an eyebrow since that was new.

 

"Don't tell me you're getting shy all of a sudden~," he teased. She rolled her eyes.

 

"It's not that, but just trust me on this one." She was right to do that since the office had quite the bit of windows where people could see them.

 

"Yeah, I think they're fucking." Kouha groaned hearing those words and looking at his wife who seemed so nonchalant about it.

 

"I'm sure she teased him into it. Have faith, hon," he told her. This time he had a little telescope and he put it down on the table being once again in the garden with his wife. They were drinking tea.

 

"Why would I have faith that Sinbad doesn't badger his wife constantly for sex. I'd lose our bet, cutie," the woman said, giving one of her husband's front long pieces of hair a tug. Kouha let out a huff.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was now a different part of the day and Lila was out, going around a few areas in Sindria, making sure everything was fine and asking civilians what she could do to make it better. She seemed a bit tired and the people of Sindria that she spoke to took notice and told her that she didn't have to waste her time talking to them and to rest up. What they didn't know was that their king had fucked her three times that day and it was now just a little past noon. Lila actually needed this as a bit of a break. Otherwise Sinbad would try to keep her in bed all day. Soon, however, she was accompanied by Alibaba who had a bit of a noticeable crush on her. Lila had no idea what she did to lead that boy on, but she wasn't going to be a bitch about it.

 

"Good afternoon, Alibaba," she greeted the young dungeon capturor. Alibaba smiled happily, just from her saying his name. He loved it when it left her perfect lips. Poor boy had it bad.

 

"Hello, Lila," he said, "You're looking as radiant as ever today. You're practically glowing!" Lila just smiled a bit out of kindess and didn't really look Alibaba's way in doing it, knowing he would take it as more than it was meant to be.

 

"Thank you," she said, simply. She didn't dare compliment him back, knowing that it would only lead him on when she kind of just wanted to shake him off at that point.

 

"Oh I could go on about you really~," the love-struck guy said. Lila could have sworn that she heard a chuckle coming from somewhere. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or a civilian near-by. She didn't dwell on it.

 

She decided to just continue in her task, by getting Alibaba to leave or something. "Shouldn't you be training with Sharrkan or something?" she asked, still not looking at him. Alibaba shook his head.

 

"No, umm, we're on break right now," he said. And by 'break', Lila knew that Sharrkan probably found some woman to harass. Alibaba studied Lila for a second, but for once he did it in a non sexual way. "You look pretty tired yourself, maybe you should take a break, too." Lila shook her head and started to walk a bit faster to get away from Alibaba.  
"It's because Sin and I had sex three times today, now if you'll excuse me." That did the intended goal and stopped Alibaba right in his tracks.

 

Kouha's chuckle was heard once again. He had been following the queen again, this time with Junjun, Jinjin, and Reirei. "So Lila's being stalked by Alibaba, huh? Hopefully she'll be out long enough without Sinbad. They less the fuck, the better for me."

 

"What exactly is your bet, Prince Kouha?" Reirei asked. Kouha sighed.

 

"I'll explain later. Let's go."

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was now a bit later in the day. It was about two hours before the scheduled dinner time, though it was doubtful that everyone would eat together. The king and queen were going to have dinner with their guests though as it is the proper thing to do, and that being that, Lila decided to take it upon herself to cook. She was a great cook and Sinbad loved to eat her and her food~. But there was no surprise there. Once again though, Kouha was bothering Lila while she cooked. He figured that if he was there, Sinbad wouldn't feel the need to get busy with Lila. "Have you been stalking me all day?" Lila asked as she was chopping up ingredients. Kouha was sitting down on a stool and he smirked at that from amusement.

 

"Hmm, something like that," he said, "I do have to figure you out if you want Sindria to continue to be a good alley for Kou. En wants to make sure you're presence here won't change anything." That had been the lie he told her to get her to agree to this thing. Though, Kouha's wife had suggested that they not tell anyone, but he told her that at least one of them had to know so they wouldn't seem creepy if they were caught. The actual reason he wanted to tell Lila was that he figured that if Lila knew she was being observed she wouldn't allow Sinbad to fuck her that much. So far, that had failed. Lila sighed.

 

"I don't see why he wants to do this now. I mean Sin and I have been together for a while now," she muttered, turning the stove on and placing a put on it. Kouha shrugged.

 

"En's weird like that," he mused. Then as fate would have it, Sinbad walked in the kitchen. He greeted Kouha then went over to his wife. Kouha wasn't worried since he was in there with them.

 

"You don't have to cook, love. Why don't you just spend your time with me~," Sinbad purred, arms wrapping around Lila's waist. Lila blushed. She hadn't told Sinbad that she was going to cook because she knew he would say something like this.

 

"I want to cook. We do have close friends as guests tonight," Lila said, "It was the least I could do considering it." Sinbad shrugged and gently started to kiss up Lila's neck, causing her to shiver.

 

"All the more reason to not care about it. There's nothing special about Kouha and Evony being here," Sinbad shrugged. He could then feel a glare coming his way. It seemed as if he forgot Kouha's presence in the room, though he would say it in front of him either way. Lila sighed, looking up at her husband.

 

"I'd cook for friends and you, not for whatever you'd deam as an 'important guest', you know," she said, simply. Sinbad's hands started to roam her body and Kouha was feeling really uncomfortable. The only reason he stayed is so they wouldn't fuck.

 

"You're too perfect, you know that?" Sinbad said. Lila sighed, knowing her husband well by now. He was probably to wrapped up in his lusty feelings to really be listening to what she was saying. Lila's face turned scarlet as Sinbad slowly started to slip off some of her clothing and grope at her. Kouha's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe Sinbad would do this now, with him in the room! He had no choice but to leave the room since things were escalating and he did NOT want to see that. It was a good thing he did because Sinbad, who was a pro at it by now, had most of Lila's clothing off in seconds.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was now dinner time and the dinner table was occupied by Sinbad, Lila, and their guests. Kouha leaned back a bit in his chair as he chatted with the king and queen. "So, how have things been lately?" he asked. He wanted to turn the conversation into something that would be a complete turn off. Maybe he would still have a chance if turned the other couple off so much that they wouldn't feel the need to do anything for the rest of the evening. Lila smiled kindly.

 

"Things have been fine. I do miss having you both around though," Lila mused. Sinbad nodded.

 

"Yeah, we did have some fun times together," he said. Kouha nodded, thinking of how he could stir the conversation the way he wanted it to go.

 

"Mhmm, remember when Sinbad had us all go to work and plan his engagement party for Lila all in one day? I didn't even want to be in Sindria at the time, let alone want to help the king," Kouha chuckled. Lila giggled, remembering that.

 

"Yeah, I got so drunk and tried to blow Sin in front of everyone," she said, "Hankuryuu had fainted." Sinbad chuckled a bit as Kouha laughed.

 

"Poor you. Evony just announced it right after we were done. I think yours is worse, Li. Right, Evie," Kouha nudged his wife, who was too wrapped up in eating and her own thoughts to pay attention. She shrugged and topped her champagne off.

 

"That was pretty bad. Though Judal creating a dungeon in the exact same place every time was worse," Sinbad said, face annoyed just by the memory. "But honestly, it was worth it~." Sinbad smirked and Lila blushed hard. To make it worse he started to rub a hand up and down her thigh under the table. Kouha knew this would end not how he wanted, so he decided to push forward.

 

"Judal sucks, we know," he said, "But what about your god-awful scavenger hunt?" Lila giggled at the memory. Sinbad sighed, then smirked.

 

"Well, that led to it's intended goal, so I'd say though corny, it was a win~." His gaze was once again on his flustered wife. Kouha bit his lip a bit, realizing that that wasn't good enough. He'd have to not beat around the bush and do something that would really turn them off.

 

"You know Evony recently tried her own cooking? She got food poisoning. It was awful," Kouha said, drawing the attention of his wife as she dropped her fork and turned her shock yet mad eyes on him. "She wouldn't stop throwing up everywhere. Thank God she didn't get diarrhea. Super disgusting. It got all in her hair since it wasn't tied up at the time. She almost slipped in it, too." Sinbad wasn't fazed by that. Lila, on the other hand, was a bit. She was mostly concerned for her friend, who was more than embarrassed.

 

"That's just awful," she spoke, looking in Evony's direction. "Are you alright now?" Evony nodded, smiling falsely.

 

"Yeah, it happened at the beginning of the month. Ummm, honey, can I speak with you?" she asked, turning to her husband. Kouha was acting like he did nothing as he sipped on some wine.

 

"Hmmm? I'm sure it can wait until later-Ow, ow!"

 

"No it can't." Evony had gotten up and started pulling Kouha to the door by one of his front long pieces of hair. She closed the door once they exited. "What the hell is your problem?! I know what you're trying to do, just let it be, man!" She let go of his hair. Kouha grumbled, rubbing his head.

 

"Nothing's wrong with what I'm doing. I'm just talking," he defended.

 

"About me getting sick?!" Evony said, "Just let them fuck." Kouha's eyes were now wide as he realized something.

 

"Wait! They could be starting up now?" he said. He started to go back into the dining room, but Evony wrapped her arms around him, stopping him.

 

"Come on, there's no way they'd fuck in the dining room. Especially with guests. Calm down!" she said. She just didn't want him to ruin the moment that they were having which would lead to sex.

 

"We did. So let me go so I can stop them!" Kouha kept on pushing forward.

 

"Don't!" Evony tried pulling him back, but they ended up falling through the door, causing them to open. Kouha groaned since he landed straight on the floor. Evony got up, since she fell on him and helped him up. Though, the second they got up, they could see Lila's flushed face and Sinbad's smug one as Lila was laying in front of him on the table with her legs open and it looked as if his head had been between it. "Damn, he's fast!" Evony said. Lila quickly closed her legs and gently pushed Sinbad's head away.

 

"Ummm...I-I.....shit....," she tried saying. Kouha waved it off.

 

"Been there, done that. No need to feel so embarrassed, girl," he said. Evony groaned in annoyance rolling her eyes. Lila quickly fixed herself as Sinbad fixed his hair since Lila had been pulling it. Evony looked at Kouha.

 

"I think I won the bet," she said. Kouha's hand his head.

 

"Bet?" Lila asked. Evony nodded. She thought that when Kouha said he was going to tell Lila that he was going to tell her all about it. She didn't think he'd give her the half truth. Sinbad looked the most confused since he knew nothing at all.

 

"Yes, didn't Kouha tell you?" Evony mused, now a bit also confused. Kouha slowly started to move away from his wife as Lila and Sinbad looked at him questionably from the other side of the table.

 

"He said he wanted to find out all about me by observing me all day," Lila explained. Sinbad looked at her.

 

"Kouha was observing you all day?" he asked. Evony let out a sigh and pulled Kouha over when she noticed him drifting.

 

"The day before yesterday, Kouha and I got into a bit of a disagreement. We were playing around that night and he just kept on going and going. I told him that men are so needy and they constantly need sex, because he was wearing me out. He told me they weren't and he bet that even Sinbad, being...well...as sex-dependent as he is, probably doesn't fuck Lila constantly. So I took him up on that bet," Evony explained, "If I won, I get to dress Kouha up like a girl and he'd have to stay like that all day, if Kouha won I had to stay in bed all day with him." Lila's hand hit her head. She felt a bit embarrassed since she was sure that they knew about every time they did it. Sinbad seemed to not care.

 

"Well Kouha, you already look like a girl," he said, simply, making the prince hiss, "And Evony you and Kouha have done that before since I know about the 'sick' days you took off of work." Evony glared. "That wasn't much of a bet."

 

"To me it was!" Kouha said, "She has a wig and everything!" Sinbad shrugged.

 

"You don't need it to look like a girl. You could pass for Kougyoku's twin, you know," he said. Lila was still flustered. Evony shrugged.

 

"It's not like we'd make each other do something we're not comfortable with. You're married, you should know," she said.

 

"I'm not comfortable with this!" Kouha yelled. Evony rolled her eyes a bit and grabbed onto Kouha's arm.

 

"Let's go. Bye Lila, Sinbad! We'll see you tomorrow before we leave!" she called. Kouha was still expressing how against this he was. As soon as they left, Lila let out a groan.

 

"Those two...," she said, "Did that REALLY just happen?" she asked. Sinbad shrugged.

 

"Who knows," he said, "Come on, let's do what's expected of us and go back to our room~." He picked her up bridal style.

 

"You know what, we did the exact same thing yesterday and I'm sure we will again tomorrow. So nothings wrong with continuing that pattern tonight," she said.

 

"Exactly~. Plus our room is near Evony's old room which I'm sure is where they'll be staying tonight. So let's make LOTS of noise~."

 

"Ah, revenge is sweet~."


	3. The Awkward Talkshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgive you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I really don't know how Leon and Inigo are supposed to act. Well, here's to trying, right?

A very popular, (or not so popular) talk show that usually plays on television as of recent, set a date for hopefully their most popular show yet. It had been rumored that they wouldn't be doing their usual run of the mill routine but something a bit different, so it was only natural that everyone who watched the show, or even gave it a sideways glance would decide to get tickets for it. Though some people were given tickets for it as gifts and this wasn't an exception for two people in particular that were given tickets by a friend. A friend who thought they could use the break after all, especially from their long and uneventful days at college. "Isn't this great! I can't believe that Evony actually managed to get us tickets for this show, even after they were to have been said to all be sold out!" Lynette smiled kindly at her friend. She actually enjoyed watching the show and was very excited to be there, thought Lynette was just a kind-natured girl and was happy by just the gesture that her friend, who could not be there due to overseas studies, gave them. Lynette had beautiful silver long hair and was very petite in frame. By one glance and even a proper meeting with her, you wouldn't be able to tell that she was banging her professor Ja'far. Hell, even if you knew her all your life you still wouldn't be able to tell. The girl next to her Lila sighed.

 

"Yeah, it's actually a bit fishy to me, knowing how Evony is, but maybe she just wanted to give us a late Christmas present or something," she mused, glancing around the audience that they were sitting in. Lila knew of the show and watched it before, but she wasn't as faithful to it as Lynette was. Lila was a much more outgoing woman than Lynette was. She had silky long black hair and silver eyes. She was much taller and curvier than the girl beside her. She was single and wasn't too very secretive, though if anything she was an undercover freak. "I hope this is worth it." Then as if on cue, actually there was a camera cue, the lights dimmed and stage lights went on revealing the scene. It was a typical talk show layout with couches, chairs, and a coffee table. There was also a big wheel in the back and a few other useful things on stage. People clapped as the host walked out. She had red-hair and lime green eyes. She was much younger than the average talk show host, appearing to be around twenty. She smiled.

 

"Hello! Welcome to another episode of 'Love at first sight'. I am your host Elle Shay De Civille," Elle did the introduction like normal as she walked about the stage, "Today, is a very special episode. In stead of a bachelor and two women, we'll be doing a bachelorette and four suitors." Everyone in the crowd clapped at this new-found twist, finding it to be interesting. "Now, let's bring out the lucky lady! All the way from her home in Sindria, Lila please come up to the stage!" A spotlight was shown over Lila and everyone clapped.

 

"W-What?!" Lila nearly screeched. Lynette was clapping as well and urging Lila to go on. "There must be some mistake! I don't want to be on this show!" She couldn't believe what was happening as she was not prepared for this.

 

"Go, Lila, go!" Lynette urged and pushed her friend up and over. Lila let out a groan and glared at Lynette as Elle welcomed the black haired woman on the stage. The red head smiled.

 

"Hello, Lila pleasure to meet you. How are you today?" Elle asked as she led the way to the couches and sat down. Lila sat down as well next to Elle. She was still very shocked about all of this. She didn't watch too much of the show, so she didn't entirely know how it all worked.

 

"Surprised," Lila muttered as she looked around slightly, trying to figure things out. Elle just smiled, continuing on easily.

 

"Great well, today we will be introducing you to some bachelors and you will find your true love, hopefully," Elle explained, she could tell how reluctant Lila was, but she didn't at all seemed effected as she was used to this all.

 

"F-Find my true love?!" Lila nearly shouted. Elle continued though.

 

"Let's welcome bachelor number one! Bachelor number one get on out here!" Elle called. The crowd clapped as a tall man with long purple hair came out. He looked very successful in whatever he did and he also looked a bit familiar to Lila. Elle welcomed the man on the stage. "Now, as this show normally goes, you two must introduce yourselves. You have two minutes." The man smiled at Lila.

 

"Hello, my name is Sinbad~," he purred out in a deep hypnotizing voice. Lila's mouth dropped.

 

"W-Wait, the movie star?!" she asked. Now, since Lila had no idea she'd be on this show, she was just acting like normal. Sinbad chuckled.

 

"Yes, that is correct, and you are-"

 

"Oh my god, I just saw one of your movies the other day! It was really great!"

 

"Oh, thank you~. Now, what's you nam-"

 

"It's really surprising that I'd get to meet you, it's such an hono-"

 

"Ooops, looks like time is up!" Elle said, "Thank you Sinbad, we'll be seeing more of you later." Sinbad nodded and left. Now, this wasn't something that usually happened, but Elle still wasn't disturbed by any of this. "Alright, it's time for the next one. Bachelor number two come out!" The audience clapped as a man with long silvery-blue hair came out. He walked on the stage with coolness and confidence. A bit of a bad-boy air surrounding him. He completely walked passed Elle, ignoring her and went straight to Lila.

 

"Leon, pleasure to meet you," he said, as he crossed his arms and looked at the woman. Lila looked at Leon, deciding to she should introduce herself now.

 

"I'm Lila, the pleasure's all mine," she smiled, "You know, you look slightly familiar." Leon just shrugged, but before he could say anything, Elle interrupted, she was a bit peeved from being ignored on top of other things, but she wasn't letting it show.

 

"You're not allowed to talk about that stuff now," she smiled. Leon rolled his eyes.

 

"That purple hair guy talked about himself," he mused.

 

"Yes, but he just confirmed what Lila had said," Elle explained. She was not stepping down and neither was Leon.

 

"So? I didn't even say anything," he said. Lila was staring to feel a bit uncomfortable now and she smiled nervously.

 

"You were going to, and your two minutes is up," Elle said, pushing him away and calling the next one out. "Alright, now for number three! Come out!" Lila just sighed, happy that things were staring to progress more. Next that came out was a tall man with black hair and red eyes. He had a smirk on his face and a devious look in his eyes as he made his way over while the audience clapped.

 

"I suppose we can begin now?" he asked Elle, who nodded, happy to get recognized. The man turned to Lila, "I'm Sebastian Michealis, and you are?" He smirked at her the whole time and the look made Lila blush.

 

"I-I'm Lila," Lila smiled sheepishly. Sebatian's smirk turned into a smile.

 

"Well, Lila, it is a pleasure to meet you," he told her. Lila was giggling like a little school girl. Elle went over to them.

 

"Alright, time is up!" she smiled. Sebastian winked at Lila before leaving. "Alright, time for out final bachelor! Bachelor four come out!" At this, the crowd clapped and a tall man with short black hair came out. He nodded simply to Elle to acknowledge her before going to Lila, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, causing the woman to blush.

 

"My name is Inigo and the pleasure is all mine," he told her, looking into her eyes. Lila smiled brightly.

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lila," she spoke. Inigo nodded.

 

"I know, there's a big screen back there that shows what happens out here, so I heard your name when it was being said," he explained. Elle's face dropped. He was not supposed to say that. They were all supposed to feign like they didn't know. Elle rushed over. So this episode was taking an interesting start.

 

"W-Well, two minutes is up and we'll be back after these messages!" she spoke to the camera before it went off. Elle let out a sigh. She turned to Lila as Inigo went back stage. "Okay, so next will when you talk to the guys and spin with wheel. After all of that, you'll make your decision."

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

The show was back on and Sinbad, Lila, and Elle were all sitting on the couches. Elle smiled to the camera. "Hello and welcome back to 'Love at first sight'! I am your host Elle Shay De Civille. Here we have Sinbad and Lila with us and they will be finding out more about each other. Now, you have five minutes to talk until we spend the wheel." Sinbad nodded, the turned to Lila giving her his full attention.

"Well, as I can tell now, you're name is Lila," Sinbad smiled, "And as you know, I'm an actor. I'm currently working on a film, but that won't stop me from dating~." He smirked, casually putting an arm around her. That made Lila blush.

 

"W-Well, it's nice that you now know my name. Sorry about earlier. I'm in college right now and I'm here today with a friend of mine. I was actually surprised to get called on here to tell you the truth," Lila spoke. She couldn't help but to lean into Sinbad's hold on her.

 

"Really now," Sinbad said. He wanted to tell her that you had to call into be on the show normally, but he decided against it, "Well, it's really good that you're on it. I hope I can make quite the connection with you~." He leaned over and kissed her cheek making the audience go 'Oooooo'. Elle cleared her throat since they weren't supposed to do that. Lila's whole face was flushed.

 

"I-I'm happy I could be on here, too," she smiled, looking away from him slightly. Sinbad turned her face back to him and smirked. Elle spoke up again.

 

"Alright, time is up," she smiled. Everyone clapped and Sinbad walked out and Leon came in. He, once again, had that same look on his face and walked right pass Elle, going and sitting close to Lila, who once again blushed from the closeness of being next to someone hot. Elle glared, she cleared her throat slightly to which Leon said.

 

"You need a cough-drop or something?" he asked. Elle's glare intensified.

 

"No, now get on with it," she said, "You have five minutes." Leon turned back to Lila. He held her hands. Sinbad had gotten all touchy, so would he.

 

"Well, Lila, I'll tell you a bit about myself. I'm a male model, working for Kou industries, I like to go out on weekends and I'm single. That's the basics, now you?" he asked. Lila couldn't help but to lean a bit closer, liking how straight-forward and laid back this guy seemed.

 

"I'm in college and I like to spend my time hanging out with my friends and reading. Nothing too major or eventful since I'm working on my studies mostly," Lila mused, softly. Leon looked her up and down.

 

"Heh, really? Well I can change that~," he winked at her. The audience once again 'Oooo'd' and Lila blushed.

 

"Maybe you could," she couldn't help but to say. Elle sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. The time was up.

 

"Alright well, times up. Thank god, and now it's time for bachelor number three, Sebastian!" Elle called. Sebastian easily made his way on stage as Leon exited. Honestly, he didn't see why they just didn't do this when they were first being introduced, but he supposed with the show's name that it couldn't be changed. He sat next to Lila, smirking as usual.

 

"Hello, Lila, Elle," he said. He knew to acknowledge the host since Leon had gotten chewed out for not doing so. Elle nodded a bit.

 

"Five minutes," she spoke. Sebastian turned to Lila.

 

"Well, we could spend our time talking or we could just make out~," he purred, getting even closer. Lila's whole face flushed at that one. "Kidding, I'm kidding." Sebastian chuckled. "Let's not waste our time. I'm a painter, most of my works can be seen in museums world-wide. I love using my own special blend of the color red~. I love quite nights as supposed to noisy ones and black tie events as opposed to less formal ones." Lila had recovered from her blush-fest.

 

"Oh, a painter? How interesting! I'd love to see your work!" Lila mused. She was sure she didn't have to repeat herself again, since she was sure they knew with the screens in the back, so she was going to spend her time addressing other things. "Perhaps you can paint me sometime." Sebasitan smirked, looking Lila up and down.

 

"Oh, I'd love to~," he smirked, "I'd prefer to paint you bare, though~, with nothing but a red sash going across your waist~."

 

"W-What?" Lila chocked out, blushing hard. She knew she wouldn't be able to recover from this one. Elle cut in.

 

"Alright, times up!" she said, "Let's bring the next one out!" As per routine, Sebastian walked out and Inigo walked in to the crowed clapping. Like the last time, he nodded to Elle who once again said their time limit. Not wanting to waste it, Inigo started.

 

"It's nice to see you again Lila. I'm one of the world's youngest millionaires, owning my own company and several businesses. I'd love to show you around my offices sometime. I go out sometimes on weekends, though I prefer to so something more mature~," he smirked. Lila didn't even have to ask what that something was. "Perhaps you'd be interested in doing some mature things with me~." Lila, for the hundredth time, blushed.

 

"Okay, well, I'm sure you know about me by now. I think your idea of fun is pretty interesting and if all goes well, I might take you up on that offer," Lila smiled, giggling slightly. Inigo smirked again, moving a bit closer to the woman.

 

"I'm glad you think so," he mused, "I think we'd both benefit as I can do many things~." Lila was about to reply to that, but Elle cut it once again.

 

Time is up, and we'll be back after the break," she mused. The screen went off and Elle took of her mike and went back stage. Lila watched as she did that, and she wondered what was going on, so she followed since Elle seemed to know what would be happening next, she stopped however once she was close enough to hear Elle, who was yelling. She seemed pissed. Lila slowly backed away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"And we're back with 'Love at First Sight!'" Elle said the usual as the camera was back on showing that all of the bachelors and the bacheloette. They were all next to a big wheel for spinning. "I am your host Elle Shay De Civille and now is time for each of the bachelors to spin the wheel to find out what they'll be doing! First up is Sinbad." The crowd clapped as Sinbad went over and spent the wheel. It landed on 'Kiss' and the crowd, in typical crowd-like fashion, 'Ooo'd'. The other bachelors didn't seem to happy with this choice, but Sinbad sure was. Lila blushed, uncontrollably at that and Sinbad went over to her and pressed his lips against hers. Now, it was just supposed to be something quick, but Sinbad was obviously deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue in Lila's mouth. Elle laughed nervously.

 

"Okay, hurry up," Leon said, crossing his arms, Sinbad didn't seem to be letting up though and simply wrapped his arms around Lila's waist. Elle cleared her throat, trying to get Sinbad's attention. Sebastian just sighed and glanced at his phone for the time as was Inigo until Elle finally pulled them apart.

 

"Alright, alright," she said, pulling the next one over, "Remember what we had talked about backstage. Now! The next contested to spin is Leon." The crowd applauded like normal and as always, Leon ignored Elle, not even giving her a passing glance as he went to the wheel and spent it. As the wheel was turning, he couldn't help but to ask.

 

"Why the hell is this even considered a talk show? It's like a game-show," he mused, "and a sucky one at that." Lila couldn't help but to giggle as Elle narrowed her eyes.

 

"Okay Mr. 'Time can't hold me down'," she growled. Leon smirked.

 

"It can't, but Lila can~," he felt the need to say as the wheel stopped. It landed on 'slap' lick' 'fondle'. The crowed laughed a bit at that one. Elle went to explaining.

 

"Okay, choose three people to 'slap' 'lick' and 'fondle'," she explained. Leon didn't nod in her direction, just going to do as told. He, first, went to Lila and and started to grope and massage at her breasts, making her let out a surprised squeak at first, and then came the blushing. The crowd did it's signature 'Oooo' as this continued until Elle pulled Leon away.

 

"Hey, Sinbad got longer than me," Leon pouted. Elle crossed her arms in a very un-talk-show host way.

 

"Shut up and continue," she said. Leon went on with it and uncomfortable licked the back of Inigo's hand. He honestly wished he didn't have to, but the next thing made it all better. He slapped Elle. Elle's eyes went wide.

 

"YOU MOTHER FU-" It cut to commercial.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The screen was now back on as the commercial's ended. Elle was looking pissed and Leon was looking proud. Everyone else was just amused, except for Lila who was just a bit nervous about all of this. "We're back," Elle said, glaring into the camera, her voice held no joy now, with everything that had been happening. "Sebastian, spin." She didn't bother with introductions or anything. Sebastian nodded and took his time making his way over. "Hurry up," Elle barked. Once Sebastian got to the wheel, he spent it. It landed on 'five questions'. "Alright, you get to ask Lila five questions. Go, because time is running low." Sebastian turned to Lila.

 

"Alright, what's your favorite activity?"

 

"Reading."

 

"What do you hate most of all?"

 

"To be cheated in any way."

 

Sebastian now just smirked, "Would you like to the see the inside of my penthouse?" Lila rose an eyebrow at that.

 

"Umm, sure I guess," she mused. Sebastian's smirk remained.

 

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Lila blushed hard.

 

"Y-Yes."

 

"Are you a virgin?"

 

"Y-Yes."

 

"Alright!" Elle's now impatient voice rand through there ears. "Pretty inappropriate questions. Well, now it's time for Inigo, hurry up." She crossed her arms again. Inigo easily made his way over and spent the wheel. Everyone watched as it went round and round. It landed on four minutes in heaven. The crowd did their 'Oooos'. "Well, we have a closet prepared and it's just like the game seven minutes in heaven, except it's four minutes." Elle pointed over to the closet. Inigo extended his arm for Lila to grab and once she did they made their way in the closet and locked the door.

 

Ten minutes had passed and Elle was more than anxious, banging on the door. "Come on! It's been WAY over four minutes!" she yelled. There was no response as the closet was sound proof so that couldn't hear them inside. Leon rolled his eyes at that.

 

"They're probably fuckin," he mused. Elle glared at him.

 

"You can't curse on air!" she yelled.

 

"You did earlier," he just crossed his arms. Sinbad sighed, looking at his phone for the time.

 

"I'm on scheduled today, I have a movie to do," he rolled his eyes, only to get glared at by both Elle and Leon.

 

"Oh, you weren't saying that when you took forever kissing Lila!" Elle crossed her arms. Leon simply nodded at this.

 

"Yeah, that was your own damn fault," he said, "So you can't be complaining now." He shook his head. Sinbad merely turned to them, shrugging.

 

"I know, you would have done the same Leon, besides, what's it matter, she's going to choose me anyway," he smugly mused to which Leon glared, but before he could say anything, Sebastian said something.

 

"Well, I highly doubt that being as you both obviously just want her for sex," he said, smirk on his face as usual. Now, he was being turned to by Sinbad and Leon.

 

"Hah, really? The guy who asked if she was a virgin is REALLY telling this to us?" Leon said, with a slight disbelieved laugh. Sinbad crossed his arms at that one.

 

"You're really fuckin telling us that okay, and I suppose you use blood in your paint, too," he said sarcastically. The smirk never left Sebastian's face.

 

"I know you two would have asked the same question~. And if that's the case Sinbad, then yes, I am telling you both that," he spoke. Before Sinbad and Leon could say anymore, Elle let out a frustrated groan as she was trying to pick the lock.

 

"We're fucking running out of time! GET THE FUCK OUT!" she yelled. Leon rolled his eyes.

 

"You suck at that," he told her, simply. Elle glared.

 

"YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled, before anything would get even crazier, the door finally opened and out came Inigo and Lila. Their hair was messed up and hickey's were seen about.

 

"Sorry, about that guys, the door was jammed," Inigo easily said.

 

"LIKE HELL IT WAS!" Elle yelled. Sebastian looked at Lila.

 

"Are you still a virgin?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The scene switched to the next day at a coffee shop. Everything during the show had went to hell and there was no going back due to the hecticness of it all, but Elle supposed that this could be expected when trying something new and especially since she didn't even cast the people in the first place. They were suggested to her by a close friend of hers. The same friend that was sitting across from her now in the coffee shop, drinking a mocha latte. Elle looked up at Evony who smiled, brightening up her icy blue eyes that matched her long icy blue hair. "So, how did the show go? I'm sorry I couldn't make it, Kouha wanted to spend a 'peaceful day at home' as he calls it," she mused. Elle sighed, looking up from her own drink.

 

"Where did...Where did you even FIND those people?" Elle asked, still a bit frazzled from yesterday. Evony leaned back a bit.

 

"Well, Kouha was the one who provided all of the guys and I just sent Lila over. I didn't tell her she'd be on the show though, since I knew she'd never do it," Elle laughed a bit. Elle's head plopped on the table.

 

"I almost lost my job...," she sobbed. Evony patted her on the back.

 

"Awww, you could have been the housewife that Levi always wanted."


End file.
